


Visions of the Future

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: galorechallenge, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Mystique/James – friends, lily, pain.

She wasn’t exactly sure when it happened...

Sometime between fifth and six year, she and James became friends… even if he still had a giant crush on her and nothing she said or did would make him give up on that. Most of the time she was alright with that, she was used to people falling in love with the person she shapeshifted into. But this time, it hurt. She wanted James to like her… the real her and not Lily Evans. But then, that was impossible. If James knew who was really hiding underneath the disguise of Lily Evans, he would no longer like her. Not the blue-skinned freak… no one ever loved her like that.

And she was determined to be in this body until she was sick of it, which wasn’t anytime soon. So her identity would remain a secret from everyone.

“My beautiful Raven…”

Raven turned around quickly, her wand pointed at the person who spoke. No one knew she was in this body. No one.

Except maybe Irene… Raven slowly put away her wand as she took in the appearance of Irene – once upon a time a lover. Now, just an old friend she saw whenever the woman wanted. Her hair was pure white, and wrinkles lined the once beautiful face. Her blind eyes stared blankly at Raven.

“Irene, what brought you here today?” Raven questioned, moving closer when Irene held out a hand for her to catch. She held on tightly, but not enough to hurt the older woman.

“The path you’re keeping is not meant to be.” Irene stated softly, so that only she and Raven could hear her words.

“What do you mean?”

“Staying away from him, saying no, is not what is meant to be.” Raven laughed lightly.

“I’m not Lily, Irene… I can’t say yes to him. He’ll probably send me to Azkaban if he ever learned the truth about me.”

“Then you will bring about the end of the Wizarding World.”

And that was it, no catching up or talking of anything else. Irene left with that last vision of the future. The vision of the future should she continue saying no to James.

Why were Lily Evans and James Potter so important to the future?

**THE END.**


End file.
